


That night.

by matsuba44



Series: Those times that shouldn't be forgotten [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, becoming a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night that everything crashed. The night Stiles met Henry. The night that <em>SHE</em> died and Stiles met someone who he never thought would exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the beginning that changed everything in Stiles life. The beginning that made Stiles a werewolf.

_Stiles_

 

His body felt heavy against the thundering in his head. The memories of her being torn apart. Stiles couldn't block out the detail of her dying infront of him. He couldn't block it because the memory was the only thing that was keeping him running. it was the only thing that was keeping him alive as tears were running down his face, he wasn't able to save her. Stiles tried to save her but he wasn't able to there was just too many wolves and only him they attacked so suddenly that Stiles wasn't able to defend them.

 

Stiles could only save himself, he had no choice. His wife was dead even though she was pregnant and she was going into labor right when the wolves attacked. Stiles couldn't save his wife in time, he was too weak and his friends were distant from him at the moment. Stiles stopped behind a tree to take a breath. He could hear the pack closing in on him, Stiles tried to remember his training. He knew some stuff but he didn't know enough of it, Stiles shook his head as he ran some more praying somebody was around anybody but too afraid to yell for help.

 

He noticed a figure in the distance some guy in a blue shirt and black pants. He was wearing a cap, considering how cold it was in california this month Stiles thought it was odd as he raced towards the man. Before he could get to the man, Stiles felt a sharp pain on his side as he was taken down. _"I'm_ _so sorry Amanda._ " Stiles started to cry as he looked at the wolf who just stood there. The wolf just  **stood** there. **Watching**  Stiles which made Stiles stop crying from the abrupt shock of the wolf watching him. Suddenly before he knew it the air around them whoosh and crackled as the wolf had let him go. The wolf was stabbed in the side by a blade from the man that was several feet away. Stiles looked up at the man, looking into his eyes that seemed to glow a silver then turned to hazel. Stiles was processing what had just happened with eyes wide open as the man came up to Stiles telling him he was okay, he was safe. Quickly Stiles backed away from the man "w-what are you?! I've never met anything like you" He could see the moon peak up from the darkness of the clouds and in the moonlight he could of sworn he saw wings but when he blinked his eyes there were none. 

 

*

 

_Henry_

 

Henry couldn't help but look seriously at Stiles "it's okay Stiles. I'm a friend. You need to SLEEP." He said as he planted a hand on Stiles wishing with all his might he could take away Stiles uneasiness. Henry perked up as he looked around the forest " _they're coming for him_ " He quickly grabbed Stiles and then he was off in a mere second traveling thousands of miles leaving everything that had happened in that bloodied forest behind. Henry wasn't sure if Stiles was awake or not but he knew that he had to put distance between Stiles and the pack that was chasing him. He landed after sometime and he checked on the now asleep Stiles. Henry sighed with relief as he walked out of the park he had landed in. Thankfully glad that he was invisible when he flew, and thankfully glad that nobody knows of his species. He adjusted his shoulders as he walked into his apartment " _after tracking him for so long i finally managed to catch him. the one person i'm supposed to protect... Stiles... Your journey has been a long and difficult one my friend. You've lost someone special but you've earned someone so much more._ " Henry looked at Stiles silver ring, the only thing that was binding him to this realm.  He made it to his top floor as he gently settled Stiles down on his bed, wanting nothing more than to be near him and hold onto Stiles as if he was a lifeline.

 

He smirked at himself at the thought of Stiles being a lifeline. " _the thing on him is more of a lifeline than anything else._ " Henry covered Stiles up as he shut his apartment door and sat cross legged in front of his door. He closed his eyes as he felt the world fade away from him and in a second everything was gone from Henry. When Henry opened his eyes he was in a white room and he was kneeling in front of an old man. "my father..." The man looked down at Henry with anger as he slapped Henry across the face while he responded "do not use that name for me. Child, i am no father to a protector. What do you think you're doing with that boy? His fate was unwritten tonight and yet you just walked in and saved him. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM! NOT TO INTERFERE!" Henry showed no weakness to the old man as he said to the old man "I couldn't stand by.. I had to save him something pulled me to save him. It wasn't my choice to stop my actions. HE NEEDED ME!" Henry said as he shouted back at the old man pleadingly for him to understand Henry's situation. The old man responded with a hmph and said to Henry while he drove a dagger into Henry "just remember this as your punishment for interfering."

 

Henry closed his eyes as a searing pain went through his right shoulder he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud. When he woke up Henry was bent forward on floor holding his right shoulder, a scar was on Henry's shoulder as if it's always been there but the pain was still so fresh. He felt like his insides were on fire, a fire that was too hot for him to handle alone. Henry stood up stiffly and as soon as he stood up his world went black all he heard was a loud thud as he hit the carpet in his living room.

 

*

 

_Stiles_

 

It was early morning by the time that Stiles woke up, his bed felt warm and soft as Stiles stretched. He blinked as the sunlight filtered into his room. " _eh?!_ " Something seemed off as Stiles remember quite well that  **HIS** bed wasn't soft at all if anything  **HIS** bed was a waterbed. He patted down the bed a bit roughly. No this was definitely not a waterbed it was infact a featherbed. He dragged a hand across his face " _where the hell am i? Actually where the hell is amanda?_ " Stiles couldn't quite remember what had happened the last night but this was definitely not Stiles apartment. Infact looking around Stiles noticed a quite dead looking person on the floor. " _EH?!_ " Stiles looked for something to throw at the dead person. He noticed one of his shoes were still attached to his feet. He grabbed it and threw it at the man aiming just right Stiles managed to hit him right on the head. No response, Stiles gritted his teeth as he looked for something else to throw but finding nothing else to throw. He looked under the bed and he instantly wished that he didn't because as soon as he looked his side started to feel like it was on fire and Stiles ended up flip flopping onto the ground with a spasm attack and a loud thud.

 

*

 

_Henry_

 

Henry drifted in and out of sleep as he felt a shoe hit his head. Once he heard the loud thud he cracked his neck and looked over at Stiles who happened to be spasming at the moment. Snapping into action Henry grabbed a first aide and started working on Stiles wounds with one hand. He was using his body and his other hand to hold both of Stiles hands and legs from hurting himself. Henry wished he knew more on how to heal with infecting Stiles further but he knew that if he tried to heal Stiles with his powers he would only damage him more in his current state. He knew that Stiles body was still recovering from the bite. Once the spasms had stopped Henry gently picked up Stiles and settled him down on the bed again hoping to god that Stiles would actually stay on the bed this time. With a sigh Henry pulled up a chair and stared at Stiles praying that Stiles would get better and praying that the wolves wouldn't find him this time.

 

He got up and put mountain ash around his apartment room in an effort to keep the wolves out along with Henry and Stiles inside and safe. Henry thought to himself " _i don't think i'll be able to stop myself from interfering with this child's life._ _I won't stop until i can keep him safe._ " Henry looked at Stiles longingly for a minute then he went into the kitchen to make some soup, he prayed that the mountain ash would hide their scent. The only problem with having mountain ash protecting Henry and Stiles was the fact that Henry wouldn't be able to contact nor be able to move from this realm to the other realm with it active. Henry shook his head as he chopped up the carrots and onions for the soup. He made the rest of the stuff for the soup and quietly waited for it to cook. _  
_

Henry wanted to go back over to Stiles to make sure that he was okay but he couldn't leave the soup unattended so he swore to himself that he would wait until the soup was done before checking in on Stiles. Once the soup had finished Henry poured himself a bowl and Stiles a bowl for now Henry putted Stiles bowl into the microwave. Making sure the stove was off, he walked back into the living room/bedroom and sat on the chair where he had a clear view of the bed that Stiles was asleep in along with the t.v. Henry turned on the t.v. turning the volume down to a low level while he listened to sports and stared over at Stiles as he ate his soup. Grimacing at the burning soup that ran down his throat while he thought about the last time he even cooked anything.

 

It had been an awfully long time since Henry had last eaten anything and it wasn't long before Henry was grabbing a second bowl then a third. After his third bowl though he was pretty stuffed and decided to save the rest for Stiles since he had been on the run with his wife for awhile now. Henry picked at imaginary pieces of string as he thought about Stiles wife. Still unsure if she was alive or dead, he sighed as he looked back at Stiles. Henry blinked when he saw that Stiles had woken up again even though it had been several hours since Stiles was last awake and the sun was now setting.

 

*

 

_Henry & Stiles_

 

Henry carefully walked over to Stiles as he said to him "Are you okay Stiles? C-Can i come over to you?"

 

Stiles looked over at Henry "No i'm not fine." He bit his lip as he tried to think over on if he should allow this strange man to come or not. Stiles fiddled with his silver ring as he said to Henry "I guess you can.. I'm still unsure on what to think about this whole mess.. I'm not sure who you are or what happened to my wife..."

 

Henry shallowed back the bile that was building up as he went over to Stiles side and putted one hand to Stiles faded away bite mark. "If you want... I can remind you of what happened..." He said with a pained tone.

 

Stiles looked up at Henry with a shocked expression and putted a hand over Henry's own hand. Gently he removed it and said to Henry "you shouldn't touch me.. Bad things happen when people touch me." Stiles looked out the window as he said to Henry "I don't exactly know what happened with Amanda and i don't want to know right now. I just feel like i've gone through a big change and i'm not quite sure i'm ready for it."

 

Henry turned his hand over that Stiles had grabbed and gripped onto Stiles hand "I know you don't know me but, the least i can do is assure you that you can't hurt me."  _Because i've always protected you when you needed me the most_ Henry so badly wanted to say it but, he knew he would be breaking his vow if he mentioned it at all to his charge. Henry smiled slightly as he looked back at Stiles "you need to trust yourself more Stiles, like you did with him.. I can tell you this much, my name is Henry and i'm here to help you in anyway you need help Stiles"

 

Stiles looked at Henry as if he was looking at a child but, something was telling Stiles that this person, this man was so different from any normal person. Shaking the feeling off Stiles said to Henry "I can't help but feel like i've met you before Henry. As if i've met you somewhere in my past from long ago. From when i was a child when my mother had died but, i don't remember seeing you during that time."

 

Henry sighed and looked back down at his shoes with a frown while thought to himself " _as much as i want to tell you.. I can't.. I was there Stiles. I was there but, i wasn't there.. I was nurturing your power until you were ready to recieve it Stiles. I was the cause of your so fond strength and I was the one that made you lose your strength and your power._ " He looked back up at Stiles and smiled "are you hungry Stiles?" Henry wished to god that Stiles didn't mind the subject change.


	2. Make the pain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in Henry's apartment. Stiles doesn't remember anything from the night before. Stiles only knows Amanda is missing and this man named Henry had saved him but, what did Stiles need saving from?

_Stiles_

 

He looked at Henry wanting to pressure the man into saying what he was thinking but before he knew it Henry had asked if Stiles was hungry and his stomach growled like a monster. He looked down at his stomach and gave it the most evilest look he could give it. " _traitor_ " Stiles smiled as he looked back up at Henry and said to him "I guess I am." He tried to get up but was pushed back down by the man. "DUDE, can I not be allowed to move?" Henry shook his head and told him to stay put. Stiles turned his evil look at Henry as if he were the devil, then just sat back in the bed with a resigned sigh. "fine i'll stay go get me some food man slave" Henry had raised an eyebrow at Stiles about the man slave comment but had refused to say anything and had left the room to what Stiles would have to assume was the kitchen. Stiles looked around the apartment from his view and found absolutely nothing interesting.

 

Stiles picked quietly at the cover while he heard Henry rummaging through his kitchen for a bowl. He(Stiles) looked up as Henry had returned with a bowl of soup Stiles relaxed just a little bit unsure of whether to trust this man or not. He decided he'll figure it out later on, Stiles cracked his neck to release some of the tension he had been feeling. "So... do you want to tell me where my wife and child are Henry?" He said as soon as Henry had given him the bowl.

 

*

 

 _Henry_ _ & Stiles_

 

Henry looked over at Stiles with a shocked expression but he slowly dismissed it and said to Stiles "she.. I'm not quite sure how to express this without hurting you Stiles" Henry bit his lip as he thought it over "she was hurt by some werewolves as she went into labor. You were out walking in the forest, a hospital was nearby but it was too soon and far too late for you both to make it there alive. You had fought them off as much as you could but..."  _it was far too late_ Henry wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and said to Henry with as much anger as he could "so why didn't you help us? Why couldn't you help me when you saw me fighting them? WHY.. Am.. I.. still alive?" He looked at Henry as if he was starting to break down. " _my wife.. she's dead..._ _our child.. my girl... she's..._ " Stiles shook his head as he refused to believe it. "What happened to me after the fight?"

 

Henry looked away then back at Stiles as he putted a hand on Stiles side "you were bitten. I'm still unsure if your body is rejecting or accepting the bite but since you are awake and since you look healthy i like to think your body is accepting the bite." He removed his hand as he said to Stiles "eat now Stiles, you need your strength for what is to come."  _and most importantly i need you_ Henry sighed again still unsure how to break the news to Stiles. "You need to be strong Stiles, if not for yourself.. For everybody around you."

 

Stiles slowly ate his soup wincing at the taste but refusing to comment on it. He wanted to look at his side, instead he chose not to look right now. Choosing to trust this Henry character and hopefully praying that Henry had taken good care of Stiles while he was out. He didn't trust his body enough right now to move it all afraid he might have a spasm attack or something if he did decide to move his body. After he had finished his soup he felt abit full so he waved it and Henry away while he went back down to sleep.

 

Henry returned to Stiles after he putted the bowl in the kitchen and he went to turn the t.v. off when he heard Stiles whisper his wife's name. Raising an eyebrow Henry turned the t.v. off and quickly if not quietly rushed back over to Stiles while he listened to what Stiles was saying. The man seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind, Henry slowly and carefully walked over to Stiles side as he putted his hand on Stiles hand. Henry lay on the bed as he looked over at Stiles. He closed his own eyes as he tried to imagine what Stiles nightmare might be of. He shook his head and allowed himself to slither into Stiles dream without Stiles noticing.

 

*

 

_the dream_

_  
_Stiles was arguing over the phone with someone about something "Scott listen to me as much as i want to come back, I just can't right now.. There's some things that must not be brought back to my life. I know he misses me, I KNOW he does but.. I just can't come back. There's things that are more important to me than Derek right now. Yes i still have feelings for him but, i can't take it anymore Scott" Stiles listened quietly to Scott argue his point and then Stiles sighed while he said to his friend "look i'm sorry but i'm late for work and i can't talk right now." Stiles hung up the phone and slammed it into the reciever, he shook his head as he said to himself that he shouldn't be angry at his best friend. He should be more angry at himself yet he loves Amanda right now. The baby was due any day now and Amanda needed Stiles. He heard the door open as a beta from one of the friendly packs walked in, not one of the friendliest wolves he met but still hasn't done anything wrong to Stiles or Amanda. The beta looked around the room then back at Stiles with a smile "Hello Stiles" He said as he sat down in the kitchen, sniffing the air the beta said to Stiles "Amanda is doing well isn't she? The baby seems healthy too." Stiles nodded as he said to the beta "What do you need dudley?" The beta waved a hand while he said to Stiles "oh nothing just checking in on our intruders i suppose." He said with a smile. Stiles raised an eyebrow "huh." _Last i checked i wasn't the person that went into someone's home uninvited._ Stiles shook his head at the thought and went rummaging through his kitchen as he made dinner. "Tell your alpha to leave us alone before i have a reason to call my backup dudley." The beta gave Stiles a feral smile "oh please give us a reason to attack Stiles. It's better if you had stayed in beacon hills but, no you chose to move over here instead so you would be **safe**." The beta got up and walked to the door "i'll make sure to give my alpha your warning but you better watch yourself Stiles." With that last warning the beta left the house with a small laugh.Stiles looked at the beta as he left and then went back to cooking dinner as the memory faded. 

 

*

 

_Stiles_

 

He slowly drifted awake. He felt a body next to him, it felt more human than anything and wanting comfort Stiles turned towards that body. He ran his fingers across it the body. Feeling it out and letting his mind wander over who had this wonderful body. Stiles could feel the person's rib cage, he could feel the person's heartbeat steady and slow. The man felt so warm and stiles didn't want it to end then, he remembered this man and what had happened. Stiles wanted so badly to brush it off but, he somehow couldn't let go the feel of this man. He felt so right, so NORMAL. He got up as he felt so much more better. It was late probably one or so am. He knew it felt pretty late and he didn't see where a time clock was so he went to the bathroom and took a shower. Stiles still felt a little pain but nothing that couldn't be bearable so after he took his shower, wiped himself off with a towel and got dressed. Wincing slightly at the spark of pain that came from bending over to put his pants and boxers back on. Stiles kept the light on and before putting his shirt on he looked at his bite mark on the side. It seemed to be healing slowly. Stiles carefully threaded his fingers over the bite mark as he tried to wish it to vanish but realizing it was for nothing. He shook his head and walked back into the room while he putted his shirt on. Stiles ran head first into what seemed to appear as a wall "WHAT THE FU..." He looked up as he finished putting his shirt on. The man was standing right infront of him, he seemed to be breathing heavily as he looked at Stiles "WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU APOLOGIZED?!" Stiles got up and clenched his fist wanting to hit the man for his silence but instead he walked around. He felt a crackle in the air as if he brushed past something. " _eh?! That's a bit.. odd.._ " Stiles back tracked and ran his fingers along the air but he felt nothing in the air. He made wide gestures but there was still nothing. "what the frick?"Stiles tried turning the man around. He had to use all of his strength to turn the man around "what ARE you?" The man seemed to be dazed as if he was not understanding Stiles at the moment. Stiles bit his lip and slapped the man asking him again "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

 

*

 

_Henry_

_  
_Henry felt around the bed when he noticed a lack of a body. He looked around and couldn't seemed to locate Stiles. He got up quietly and noticed that the bathroom door was closed, Henry walked towards the hallway and felt something pushing him down. His body started to feel heavier. " _What's going on.._ " He felt he had to ask himself that. Henry closed his eyes and heard a different voice in the room "as punishment you are meant to serve your crime as a fallen, until your mortal charge rejects or has died from their fate that is still undetermined.." Henry opened his eyes to see Stiles slapping him. He grabbed Stiles hand while he moved his face closer to Stiles "I am your protector and now because of you I am a fallen angel. I have protected you since your mother had died. It was my duty to save you from those wolves and because of this ring that your mother had given you. It was my sole purpose to make sure you lived until you came back to Derek. You need an alpha Stiles, You need him more than you need me.." Henry kissed Stiles as he moved him towards the bed. "For now i can take away the pain, I can make everything go away, to where it's just us. Stiles.. Do you want that..?"

 

*

 

_Stiles & Henry_

 

Stiles felt a pull towards this man, he wanted to be near him but.. Part of Stiles told him that he shouldn't even be allowed near this.. Thing. He smiled "no.. I don't want the pain going, i don't want anything gone. I want to be near you, yes but i want the pain, i want everything to be near us, I want to hear, to see. To know." Stiles wanted Henry to slow down but he kinda didn't he wanted to remember the pain of what had happened but, he couldn't. So he let Henry guide him to the bed and he let Henry devour him on the bed while he thought about Derek and his love for Derek.

 

Henry removed Stiles shirt as he kissed his neck, once he removed Stiles shirt, he worked on kissing downwards towards Stiles naval then back up to his collarbone. " _I can't take this anymore_ " Henry removed his shirt and started working on unbuckling Stiles pants as he continued kissing on Stiles neck, biting and making hickeys on Stiles neck. Hearing Stiles moan and groan with pleasure over the bite marks with his eyes closed. Henry allowed Stiles to keep his eyes closed. Removing Stiles pants were easy, he noticed the tent peeking up through Stiles boxers. He putted a hand on Stiles cock and started to gently tug on it while he continued to bite on Stiles.

 

Stiles couldn't help himself he moved his hands over Henry, feeling his upper body and letting his hands slowly guide downwards towards Henry's waist. He cupped Henry's ass as Henry stroked Stiles cock, Stiles removed Henry's pants and boxers as he thrusted against the thin layer of his boxers into Henry's hand."boxers.. Need to go.." He removed Henry's hand and brought Henry face back up to his while he kissed him intensely. Stiles removed his boxers while Henry was distracted with kissing Stiles, he brought Henry closer to him on the bed and after that Stiles sorta just lost himself in the moment. Stiles pushed the kiss deeper by catching Henry's bottom lip and grinding his teeth into it until Henry's bottom lip was bruised and battered. Hearing Henry's moans from just that small action gave Stiles more than enough courage to continue what he had originally planned Stiles guided Henry's hands down to his ass and let Henry do the rest from there.

 

Henry gently shoved one finger into Stiles hole, feeling the heat just instantly surge around his hand. Henry worked Stiles hole slowly and delicately as he heard Stiles moan and gasp between the kisses that Henry gave to Stiles. He putted another finger into Stiles hole working slowly from two to three then he had four fingers in Stiles hole with a steady pace. Henry nodded to himself, removing his fingers Henry went over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He opened the condom package and put it on his dick as he lined himself up to Stiles entrance and started to thrust into Stiles, hitting just right where Stiles prostate was. Hearing louder moans as Stiles breath hitched before long Stiles was cumming Henry heard Stiles shout out to a man named Derek and instantly Henry felt his stomach clench but chose to ignore it as he continued on his way to his own organsm. Once Henry had hit his organsm and he got over his lust filled haze Henry asked Stiles "Who is this man named Derek?" Not wanting to be abrupt and to the point Henry felt like he needed to make the point clear.

 

Stiles tensed up physically and said to Henry "H-He's an old friend. Somebody i loved beforehand. Someone that changed me from who i was to who i am today." He felt like a nightmare had happened to him during his sex with Henry he remembered everything and he wished that he didn't. "He wasn't the werewolf that bit me. He's someone that i still have feelings for but, we had to go separate ways for a reason." Stiles said to Henry as he noticed that the angel had clenched his fist thinking about the werewolf possibly. Stiles looked over at the window as if he heard something but couldn't quite place it. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Henry "something doesn't feel right Henry."

 

Henry looked down with a frown wishing that this moment could last forever but, knowing that forever was always impossible. "We have to go Stiles. This mountain ash won't protect us forever. Those wolves will get into here and i would rather wish they didn't kill my whole entire apart complex just to come after us." Henry walked into the bathroom and came out with a wet towel "here wash over and take something to wear from my dresser." He walked over to the dresser and pulled on another pair of blue shirt and a black pair of pants. He grabbed a jacket from the closet and disappeared down the hall where the bathroom was but instead of entering the bathroom he entered another room. "STILES GET DRESSED!"

 

Stiles was casually wiping the cum from his chest when he heard Henry shout for him to get dressed. He rushed over to the dresser and pulled out a black shirt with gray pants. Stiles putted the shirt on as he pulled on his old pair of boxers along with the gray pants. He turned his silver ring over in his hand thinking about his wife, Stiles went into his old pockets and putted his stuff back into his new pants. He sprayed pine soil all over his old stuff hoping it would hide his scent and as he sniffed his pants all he could smell was infact pine soil, his eyes were watering over the smell. " _WHY DID I JUST DO THAT!!_ " Stiles turned over to Henry as he came back into the room and the look of horror on Henry's face made Stiles want to crack up laughing but before he knew it Henry was dragging Stiles over to a window making the pants and shirt be dropped as he(henry) opened up the window and then in a second Stiles felt like he was flying away from the apartment. Stiles was so glad he left his pants and shirt at the apartment. Hopeful that his scent was being masked by the huge amounts of pine soil that Stiles had used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I'm on the progress of finishing this up before i go update the main story. I will be having two updates for this part of the series coming out TODAY then hopefully tomorrow i will update the main story. If i don't manage to get this part of the story completed i will be finishing it up tomorrow. Updated and i realized now that i'm a horrible typer so i'm going to go live under a rock until tomorrow morning.


	3. An old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is fading, Stiles wants to run. Henry tells Stiles to go back to the beginning where it all started.

_Henry_

 

They were almost there, Henry could just feel it. The werewolves were still hot on their trail but Henry knew they were atleast a few days behind them. Henry landed to collect his breath. "Stiles.. You have to listen to me, you have to promise me this. You must go back to the beginning, you NEED Derek more than me." Henry winced at his side, feeling pain course through him. "I don't have much longer in this world. If we don't make it there in time, i need for you to keep running until you get to Derek. He's your only chance of survival, he's actually your best chance. I knew who Derek was before I met you but i wanted to know who he was to you, and i also know that you lied to me about him. You still care for him Stiles." He putted a hand on his hurt side as he felt some blood rushing out. "damnit.." Henry picked up Stiles and flew again.

 

Not too long after Henry had to land again  _can't fly anymore_ _we're so close yet so far from beacon hills_ "Stiles.. I need you to be strong for me and yourself" Henry wasn't even sure if Stiles was awake anymore, they have been flying for so long and he couldn't stop, the strain for flying so long was causing damage to Henry. He could hear cars drive every now and then nearby, he grabbed Stiles hand and started to walk near the noise. Soon they found a road and Henry had stopped a car with only a person in it. "i need to use your car." Before the person could respond Henry pulled the person out of the car, shoved Stiles into the driver seat and got into the back to lay down. "sorry person, it's urgent"

 

*

 

_Stiles_

 

Stiles kept drifting in and out over flying everywhere. He kept hearing Henry say something about going back to the beginning, going back to Derek. Stiles needing Derek more than Henry. Henry not being able to stay much longer. When Stiles finally came to his senses Henry was shoving someone out of their car and shoving Stiles into the driver seat before he could protest. Stiles gave a small smile to the person and drove off in the car. He turned his driver mirror to keep an eye on Henry while he drove. Not wanting to get caught by the police Stiles kept to the country roads to avoid traffic. Soon Stiles had to stop for gas and food, Stiles was surprised to see that he still even had his wallet. He got out of the car as he drove up to a gas station to get some gas and food. Once he parked, he went into the 24/7 gas station, paid for gas after he got some food for Stiles and Henry.

 

When Stiles came back out he noticed that a police cruiser had pulled up to the gas station, Stiles kept a nice slow pace as he walked over to his " _borrowed_ " car. He pumped the gas and as normal as he could act, he ate his food while he waited for the gas to finish being pumped into the car. Once the gas finished, Stiles quietly putted the gas pump back and closed the gas lid as he got the fuck out of there as normal as he could which wasn't very normal at all. Lucky after a hour or so of a drive there wasn't any trouble so Stiles took a breather while he slowed down the car just a little bit. "HEY henry! Wake up! Food!" Stiles said as he throw a kitkat at Henry. Not even sure if he did hit Henry Stiles kept driving wanting to listen to music but decided it's better if no music was on right now letting his thoughts wander over some things.

 

After awhile Stiles noticed he had passed the sign saying welcome to beacon hills, unable to keep his anticaption down Stiles putted his car in park once he got to the edge of the perserve. "man.. Derek.. This is gonna be abit harsh to see him again after all these years."  Stiles sighed, he looked back at Henry "i only have two choices, run and let you die or go to Derek and confront my old past. Both of these options end up losing you.." Stiles reach over and brushed Henry's hair. He putted the car back in drive and drove it up to the hale house. "I'm not sure what Derek can do for you Henry, but i hope he can help you more than i can." Stiles looked back down at Henry with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the end of this sidestory. I've given what i can with this and i may have time skipped in between chapters 2 and 3 because i needed to. I would also like to apologize for it being so short
> 
> I feel terribly sorry for writing it so short so i have to apologize again and i'm going to hide under a rock while i work on the next part of this series.


End file.
